Preguntas, Respuestas y cosas estúpidas
by Katsurina-Rimururu
Summary: Disfruten esto! Gastamos la clase de artes en esto TT.TT lean esta estupidez de este cuarteto de locas: chocolana, Pilika Chan, la kororo_let it rip e Yah_la drogada


Preguntas, Respuestas (o algo así) y cosas estúpidas   
  
Simbología:  
  
(comentario de La Kororo_Let it rip)  
  
[comentario de Pilika Chan]  
  
{comentario de Yah_La drogada}  
  
/comentario de chocolana/  
  
------- Quien lo escribio o ideo o como quieran ¬¬*  
  
Idea Original y por ende el 99% de los créditos: La Kororo_let it rip  
  
Agréguenme al messenger, si?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Te has dado cuenta que en cada equipo las bestias bit empiezan con la misma letra? [Ej: Dranzer-Dragoon-Driger-Dracil (o como se escriba, la horrttojraphya es lo que menos importa)]---La Kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿El jefe tien ojos? (en dónde?!)---La Kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué Kai vive en una casa tan "chica" (ja-ja-ja) [notense las comillas]---Yah_la Drogada  
  
- ¿Cómo llegó Kai dónde su abuelo? [-_-U]---La Kororo_let it rip e Yah_la Drogada  
  
- ¿Kai es Ruso o Japonés?---La Kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué los White Tigers parecen gatos?--- Pilika Chan [Yo tenía q ser XD]  
  
- ¿Por qué a Ray le cuesta pronunciar como se debe la "r" (ni siquiera en su nombre)--- Pilika Chan  
  
- Lo que tiena Kai en su cara...(rayitash azules) ¿son tatuajes, es de nacimiento o es pintura barata?--- La Kororo_let it rip y Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué Oliver parece mujer?--- Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué todos tienen tremendos músculos?--- La kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué los Blade Breakers son tan rechazados? [Ej: Todos lo White Tigers parecen gatos, todos los AllStarz son deportistas, etc...¬¬ ahora greo q los demolition boys tb. son rechazos, pero bueno...no viene al caso ^^]--- Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Crees q Horo Horo y Kai se fueron a teñir en la misma peluquería? --- La Kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué Ray tiene el pelo taaaaaaaaan largo....se cree mujer? [Ella tenia q ser..¬¬* siempre con sus aportes]---chocolana  
  
- ¿Por qué los AllStarz son tan creídos?[yo y mis graaaandes aportes, ne?]---Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué Talah, tiene antenas de marciano?--- Yah_La drogada  
  
- ¿Por qué el abuelo de Tyson no tiene niguna polera decente?--- Yah_la drogada, Pilika Chan y Chocolana  
  
- ¿Por qué el señor Dickenson siempre deja a los "pobres niños" de los BladeBreakers solos?--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué Max es tan cabro chico?--- Yah_la drogada y Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Qué clase de capitán de equipo es Kai, que deja a los BB [siiii, ya me aburri, siempre yo escribo esto..pq no la chocolana TT.TT]solos?--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- Por qué a Tôya no le dura ningún trabajo?[¬¬ nada q ver en el tema!...ya se pq se puso asi]---Yah_la drogada  
  
- ¿Qué clase de madre es Judy? (ni siquiera la da un abrazo a su hijo cuando gana el campeonato) {A eso se le puede llamar madre?!}[u.uU sabia de locas pero esto.....]---la kororo_let it rip e Yah_la drogada  
  
- ¿Por qué Tyson es tan deforme?---chocolana  
  
- ¿Qué clase de chico es kenny que le gusta una besta bit?! [Dizzi, para los ignorantes ¬¬]---la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¡¿Por qué gastamos la clase de artes en esto?![TT.TT no llevo nada!]---Yah_la drogada y Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿¡Que clase de abuelo es Voltaire?!(cuando dejo solo a Kai en la abadía Balkov)--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿De dónde salieron AJ Topper y Brast Berst? [malditaaaaaa, apenas entiendo tu letraaa!]---la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué Ash (Pokemon) y Tyson son casi iguales?--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Quién es el padre de Kai? /tiene padres?!/--- la kororo_let it rip e Yah_la drogada  
  
- ¿Qué clase de padre es el de Tyson que deja a su hijo con un pobre anciano [loco]?---la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué Tyson siempre se enferma del estómago? [no lo culpo, sufro lo mismo TT.TT]---la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la ceja de Ray está arriba de su pañuelo?--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
-----------------Aqui termina la primera mitad XD, si quieres leer la otra....-----------------   
  
- ¿Por qué estoy comiendo papel? /Tarada/ ["misteriosamente ahora me duele el estómago]--- Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué Kai no tiene novia si se supone q es tan perfecto? (Y lindo ^^) [Tarada]--- Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué Kai es el "sabelotodo"?---la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué Kai no recuerda su pasado?--- Yah_la drogada  
  
- ¿Por qué Kai es tan lindo?--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué todo el mundo encuentra tan perfecto a Kai?![no todo el mundo ¬¬****]---chocolana  
  
- ¡¿Por qué solo hablamos de Kai?!--- chocolana, Yah_la drogada y Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué los BB duermen en dos camas? [Alguien entendió eso?]/es una transtornada/---la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Por qué a Dizzi no se le acaba nunca la batería?[eso es cierto, nunca la he visto cargan..hummmm....APOCALIPSIIIIS, LA CHOCOLANA DIJO ALGO CUERDOOO!]---chocolana  
  
- ¿Por qué la ropa de la película es tan patética!--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿Que edad tienen?---Yah_la drogada  
  
- ¿Por qué en todos los animes tiene que haber un chiqhis priquis? [se refiere a kenny] [/ej: manta de SK, Kero, de Sakura, etc/]  
  
- ¿Por qué confundí al señor Dickenson con Rutherford en mi prueba de ciencias naturales? [me saque mala nota! un 6.7! bu!]---Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué los White Tigers se llaman "White Tigers" si no hay ningún tigre blanco?---Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por qué Mariah usa orejas de gato?--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- Por qué Mariah y Tamao van a la misma peluquería [XD, yo y mis aportes]---Pilika Chan  
  
- ¿Por quén en el mapa que llevava kenny de rusi, aparecía la abadía?[malditas ignorantes ¬¬ eso siempre aparece en un mapa] y por qué Kai los lleva ahí?  
  
- ¿Por qué Max es el típico niño bonito?--- la kororo_let it rip  
  
- ¿crees que los BB y los WT, tienen el mismo presupuesto?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Llega Pilika Chan con unas ojeras de sapo  
  
Pilika Chan: Yaaaaaaaaa! voy a poder dormir al fin! A ver si se nos ocurre algo mas, hay cosas estúpidas pero en fin...la idea es que se diviertan o no?  
  
Buenas Noches! 


End file.
